closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment/Trailer Variants
The Big Green (1995; 1996 VHS): In order to plaster the opening logos (WDP & Caravan Pictures) in the trailer, the logo takes place in the green gradient background. The logo shines & sparkles twice, but it cuts out when the "y" in "DiSNEy" sparkles the second time. Muppet Treasure Island (1996; 1996 VHS): On the 1996 Masterpiece Collection VHS of The Aristocats, the first part of the commercial spot is sumperimposed in front of TV as the camera zooms in to fill the screen. The black background version of the WDHV logo replaces the film's WDP logo, while the Jim Henson Productions logo is retained. James and the Giant Peach (1996; 1996 VHS): On the 1996 Masterpiece Edition VHS of Oliver & Company, the black background version of the logo superimposes in front of the TV in order to preserve the first part of the talker in which the shot cuts directly into the trailer. The Little Mermaid (1989): *'(1997 reissue; 1998 Masterpiece Collection Release):' The logo appears in two ways: **On the 1998 VHSs of Hercules and Peter Pan, the black background version is still and appears superimposed on the TV on the "Coming to Video" bumper. It zooms in to fill the screen. **On some other 1998 VHSs of the time that contain the trailer, the gradient background version aninates as nornal with the music. After it does, the thundering sound is heard making the logo flash briefly with the gold parts of the text black and the gradient of the text & the background white. It fades to white into the shot from The Lion King. *'(2013 Special 3D Edition/Home Media Release):' The 2007 logo is already formed (w/o sparkles around "DiSNEy") as the camera slowly zooms forward. The bubbles, the seaweed and the mermaids fades in, as the kingdom transformed into Atlantica (from the movie) via waves and the text slowly fades out. Melody Time (1998 Masterpiece Collection VHS): While the first part of the preview is shown on screen on the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan, the 1998 VHS of The Little Mermaid shows the first part of the preview (including the black background version of the logo) on the TV as the camera zooms in to get a closeup of the TV. It then irises to the Disney Vault opening anination. Mulan (1998; 1999 VHS): *On the trailer, the logo flashes in with the thundering sound that continues flashes during the shine. *Before the trailer for the 1999 VHS/DVD release of A Bug's Life, the black background version of the logo fades in and shines as usual, with a gong sound & announcer saying "Coming Soon to Home Video". Near the end of the logo, the transition animation (reused from the theatrical trailer for that film on the 1998 VHS of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) occurs to show the snippet from the movie to serge into the trailer. *Before the trailer for Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Sing-a-Song with Pooh Bear, the two snippets from the movie plays. The second snippet ends with a transition (a cut-out of Pooh's Hunny Pot slides in from the top-right and pours honey from the bottom to fill into the logo). *Before the trailer for the 1999 Masterpiece Edition VHS of 101 Dalmations (1960's), the snippet from the movie plays. The snippet emds with a transition (reused frlm the end of the trailer for that movie on the 1998 VHS of TLKII:S'sP). Tarzan (1999; 2000 VHS/DVD): On the TV spots, the logo is superimposed in the center of on of the movie's key scenes (depending on what spot). Aladdin (1992; 2004 Special Edition): On the first trailer, the black background version of the trailer logo animates as usual. After the logo forms, the logo waves like a mirage with some smoke rising from the bottom until it fades into the shot from the movie. Pinocchio (1939; 2009 Home Media release): The Disney Vault opens up to reveal the 2007 logo, already-formed, in a 4:3 ratio. The camera simply pans up from the castle to start the trailer. Santa Buddies (2009; DtV feature): It is snowing on the already-formed 2007 logo, with the different nighttime atmosphere background, "DiSNEy" is glowing without the sparkles around it, and the water & the castle's flags is still. After a few seconds, the camera pans up from the logo to the stars in the sky (including a glowing one).